


Doctor x Ponds x Pond!Reader |Jodi|

by Natashaisbae



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s07e04 The Power of Three, Father-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, TARDIS - Freeform, based on a episode, doctor who - Freeform, ponds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashaisbae/pseuds/Natashaisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a episode</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor x Ponds x Pond!Reader |Jodi|

Outfit; http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=173849153

You sat on the stairs watching you mom and dad do daily chores, you had just finished cleaning your room and cleaning up the living room from Wii remotes, the phone beeped, indicating that a new message had come through.

“It’s lens opticians, just a reminder your reading glasses are ready for collection”

Your mother was by the fridge, clearing out the food, your father doing the washing.

“Milk. Two months out of date, bye.” Amy said placing the milk carton into the bin,

“Yogurt..” Amy let out a shriek and dropped the yogurt into the bin, you peeked around the corner, raising a brow at your mother’s action, she looked at you, saying, “Don’t ask..” she closed the fridge door.

“We’re run out of washing tablets..” Rory said looking over to Amy, throwing the empty box behind him you walked into the room announcing,

“I’ll go get some.” Amy walking over giving you a £20 note and told you to be safe, you placed the money in your back pocket, walked upstairs and retrieved your red converses and putting them on, you walked out of the house and went on your way to the local supermarket.

________________

After getting home, your parents were both in the garden.

“I’m home!” you called out, placing the box of washing tablets on the counter as well as the change from the £20 note.

“Thanks (Y/N)!” You heard your dad call out.

“No problem!” You called back, going upstairs to finish off some left over homework.

After about 10 minutes later you heard a strange ‘whooshing sound come from downstairs, you didn’t think anything of it, and continued on your homework. 

________________

You groaned slightly hearing the doorbell go off, many times, you opened your eyes, looking over at your phone’s clock, it was around half-past six, you groaned sitting yourself up in bed and rubbing the sleep out of your green-brown orbs, and running a hand thru your messy (H/C) locks and moving downstairs to open the door, only to be beaten by your parents, damn them and their window placement.

“Dad, its half past 6 in the morning” Rory asked, hanging out the window, Amy also was hanging over the window to look at Brian.

“What are you doing lying around?” He pulled out a black cube out from behind him holding it up, “Haven’t you seen them?” he turned around spreading his arms out, both Amy and Rory following where he was looking, small black cubes littered the streets, some people picking them up, and some cleaning them off the road, you had walked out the door, Amy and Rory following you, walking around and picking one up off the path and looked at it.

“What are they?” Rory asked, standing out in the road Amy next to him.

“Nobody knows. But they’re everywhere.” Brian said holding one of the black cubes, his eyes trained on its form.

“Well, where did they come from?” Amy said looking around. “Wait..” She mumbled walking over to a man sitting on a rope hammock like thing, You walked from the side walk over to your dad.

“That’s the..” Rory started only for Amy to finish the sentence.

“Doctor..” He turned around looking at Amy, he held a small magnifying glass and in the other a small black cube.

“Invasion of the very small cubes.” He started. “Thats new.”

________________

You were in something the doctor called ‘The TARDIS’ you sat on the stairs leading up to the console of the main room, holding one of the cubes in your hand looking at it closely also listening into their conversation.

“All absolutely identical, not a single molecule’s difference between them, no blemishes, imperfections, individualities.” You heard the doctor say.

“What if they’re tiny bombs? Billions of tiny bombs?” You asked from the stairs, shrugging slightly, Brian continued on for you,

“Or transport capsules, maybe, with a mini robot inside? Or deadly hard drives? Or alien eggs? Or messages needing decoding?” Brian said until you butted in.

“Or their all parts of a puzzle or a bigger whole?” You ended.

“Very thorough Brian and you too..” The doctor said looking at your green-brown eyes, You slightly felt pressured, Amy noticed and helped,

“Thats (Y/N) Pond, My second daughter” Amy said introducing you, You smiled nervously at him, standing up and moving over the lean on the railing

“That’s why you looked familiar..” He mumbled squinting his eyes at your face, “So Brian.. Stay here watch these..” He passed the cube over to Brian, “Yell if anything happens.”

________________

After they had left the TARDIS you took a cube from Brian and took it to your room to look over, he told you to look after it, and to tell him if it did anything.

________________

After many weeks, the cube started showing signs of moving, you sat in the room where the doctor was playing on the Wii, looking after him as your mother said, he started to question you.

“You’re the Pond’s daughter then” He said, to focused on the game to look at you, you answered with a small ‘mhm’ keeping your eyes on the black cube sat on your lap.

“How old are you then?” He asked, looking into your green-brown orbs, “I’m about 8 and a half.”

“Ohh! That’s second set for, Doctor!” You flinched slightly at his high tone of voice and his laughter, and moved out of the way slightly when he ran over the sofa.

“Oh, if Fred Perry could see me now, eh?” He said, waving the Wii remote around, “He’d probably ask for his shorts back.” You giggled slightly from his silly behaviour, he was like a child in a man’s body.

“Third set decider, come on, then.” You gasped slightly as the cube floated up and away from your lap.

“Uh.. Doctor?” You mumbled quietly, the cube proceeded to fly in front of the doctor’s view.

“Out of the way, dear, i’m trying too..” The doctor trailed off until he realized what was in front of his face, “Whatever you are, this planet these people are precious to me, and I will defend them to my last breath.” You started to stand up slightly, moving over closer to the cube.

“Is that all it can do? Hover?” You asked the doctor, He looked over to you replying, “I had a metal dog could do that” One side of the cube opened to show a oval like shape, pointing it straight at the doctor.

“Ooh! Ooh, that’s clever. What’s that?” The doctor said, He noticed it was about to shoot and pushed you the opposite side of him so you wouldn’t get hit, it started to go after the doctor, you ran out the room and towards the stairs where the doctor trailed behind.  
You stood next to the doctor, as Rory ran from the kitchen to the stairwell

“Hi, uh, the cube in there, it just opened.” Rory said, Amy came rushing down the stairs,

“The cube upstairs just spiked me and took my pulse.” Amy said in an alert tone, you saw your father go into a panic mode.

The doctor laughed “(Y/N)’s cube fired laser bolts and now it’s surfing the net.”

“Oh god!” Amy said moving over to you, cupping your face with one hand, “You ok?” She asked scanning you face.

“I’m good mom” You said smiling, Amy let out a held breath, and softly kissed your forehead before removing her hand from your cheek.

“You’re never going to believe this” Brian walked in, closing the door behind him, “The cube just moved, it rattled” The doctor let out a chuckle as your dad got his phone out of his pocket.

“Hello? Okay, i’m on my way.” He placed his phone away in his pocket, “I have to get to work, they need all the help they can get.”

“Let me come help out” Brian said, “Take-you-dad-to-work night, brilliant!” Your dad said clasping his hands on Brian’s arms, “Okay, You going to be alright here?” He asked Amy, she kissed him on the cheek, earning a small ‘ewwh’ from you, “Keep away from the cubes” Amy said to Rory, “Right”

“What are you grinning about?” Amy asked the doctor, “We’re wanted at the tower” He replied running off, Amy turned to you, “You going to be alright here?” She asked you, You smiled and nodded your head, Amy kissed your forehead “Stay away from the cubes, and don’t do anything stupid” She ran out joining the doctor, “No promises!”

________________

You all sat around the dining table, you sat next to Brian, eating a small bowl of noodles.

“Hmm. Forgive me. I’d better get going. Things to do. Worlds to save, Swings to.. Swing on.” He started to walk out the room, only to come back and wrap his arms around both Amy and Rory’s shoulders.

“Look, I know you both have lives here, As Well as (Y/N). Beautiful, messy lives. This is what makes you so fabulously human. You don’t want to give them up. I understand.”

“Actually, its you they can’t give up, doctor” Brian said, butting in but still stating a point, “And I don’t think they should, Go with him. Go save every world you find. Who else has that chance? Life will still be here.”

“You could come, Brian.” The doctor said looking at Brian.

“Somebody’s got to water the plants, and look after trouble here.” Brian said wrapping an arm around your shoulder, “Just bring them back safe.”

You followed Brian outside, as he bid his farewells for Amy and Rory, He’d wrapped an arm around your shoulder, bringing you close, you kept the tears hidden, you didn’t know how long they would be gone for, or if you ever saw them again.


End file.
